The Universe 8 Adventurers
by Uppaw18
Summary: In universe 8, a small group of individuals gather once they are forced into a situation that is out of their control, and from there their lives will be more filled with actions, as they try to fulfil their dreams. All the characters are OC Rated M for mature themes, massive violence, profanity, some exclusive nudity and more. Warning, it might not be for you.


**Hello everyone, this is Uppaw18. What you will read now is a DBZ story of mine that takes place in the same multiverse as my other story, "Changed Path". It will include my own original characters and since it will be MY Multiverse, there will be no cannon DBZ characters, aside from cameos of certain characters.  
**

 **Now, this story takes place in Universe 8 of the "Changed Path Multiverse", so it will include my own characters and it will be different from the Universe 7 story. I just wanted to tell you this so you will be aware of this ahead of time and don't rant like: "Oh, this doesn't have Goku and the gang so it sucks!" or "This isn't like canon so it sucks!" or " You're a Super hater and a GT fanboy." (honestly I don't like GT either, but it was better than DBS is right now in the anime. However, when it comes to the Super anime I'm more than a bit of a hater, but less of the manga).**

 **So what I will say now before you read the chapter, the first arc is very loosely based on the anime movie "Ninja Scroll" from 1993. I hope most of you will see it, but most elements of it were dropped and some small things from it were taken, so you won't miss much if you haven't watched it. It's just a good anime movie you should watch.  
**

 **Enjoy...**

* * *

 ** _The Universe 8 Adventurers_  
**

 _ **Chapter 1:**_ The Artifact has been Stolen!

 **The Eight Thieves Saga Part 1  
**

* * *

Planet Janua was a beautiful pearl. It was lushful, filled with tall and fruitful auburn forests. The skies were constantly colored mint-green during the day, thanks to the mint-green water and the gigantic blue sun in space. At night it was dark purple, as the moon reflected light onto the surface.

The truly beautiful thing about the planet was its old-fashioned simplicity. Their culture didn't rely on technology, but on their culture, legends and mystic arts. The only reason the leader of this small planet would ever even think about becoming a part of the Adventurers Association Guild was because they needed protection from invaders. It was common knowledge that attacking any planet under the AAG would get others into a conflict they can't win.

However, planet Janua did not take kindly to strangers, even if they are from the association. All the natives of the planet knew that they would not be punished if they attacked a visitor, as long as they don't kill him.

This was what two bandits were doing now, hiding in auburn bushes and waiting for a traveling sucker to arrive at the Kuwong Bridge, their place of ambush. This pair was known to be very underhanded and troublesome, as well as very skilled fighters, and the residental clan leader didn't want to waste good men just to capture them.

Their names were Jihan-Fleng and Huaj-Ymaj. Their skin was pale-white like most of the villagers of the Cāngbái Clan to the east. Jihan-Fleng stood at 5'3 feet and had dark purple hair that spiked to every direction, as well as steel gray eyes and a grin of a maniac on his face. Huaj-Ymaj was stood at 5'6 feet and was bald, with broad shoulders and muscular arms. While Jihan didn't wear any shirt and no shoes and had knee long tight pants of bright brown as the ground, Huaj wore a traditional changshan of his clan, which included matching pants and tunic of dark-blue color, as well as black shoes.

For hours they sat behind bushes, waiting for the right pray, whether it was an outsider or a merchant. All they, and by "they" it was mostly Jihan-Fleng, needed: a target with money.

"Oh, I hope we get an outsider today." Jihan whispered with excitement to his slightly high-pitched voice, as he fiddled with his fingers. His sly smile turned into a grin. His mind was never the most desiplined, something that was a big flaw in his personality. "Stealing from those arrogant outsiders always makes me grin." he said with malicious joy to his tone as he grinned wide, with his more quite partner sighed.

Suddenly a jolt hit the two as a deep chill ran down their spine as they sensed a powerful ki signature approaching the large wooden bridge. It was something the two never felt before, someone who was clearly stronger than any fighter that lived in their clan.

After a bit of freezing on the spot, a figure was starting to appear, as he walked towards the bridge. He wore black tang han with black leather pants. His sash was white, tying the clothing together with shining contrast between the black and white. On top of his long sleeved black tang han he wore a black cape or robe of sort, which was long enough to cover his shoulders and arms.

To his sash was tied a sheathed dadao sword, the sheath made of a bright colored wood adorned with red colored jems and conflower-blue leaves. The hilt was colored dark orange with a white colored dragon for a pommel, with a golden chain coming out of the mouth of the dragon pommel, connecting it to one of the sides of the hilt. On top of everything, the warrior wore a straw hat that covered his eyes, but not the gloomy expression of indifference on his face.

"I c-can't believe this." Huaj said with fear in his base voice as his body shook. He felt the gigantic amount of ki coming from the stranger, and from the way he dressed he was clearly an outsider, which would make him an obvious target for bandits like himself. It made him feel afraid and doutful.

"I know," Jihan said as his body shook as well. "I can feel his edge from here. He looks like he has a stick so far up his ass that he doesn't give a shit about anything." he said as he tried to describe the stranger as a complete edgelord.

As the mysterious warrior arrived at the bridge, that's when Jihan made a hand motion, his regular sign to show that he is moving to another location below the bridge, in order to commit an ambush. He moved slickly as he took out about five shuriken and three throwing daggers, ready to use them on the outsider.

He looked at his partner as he did several hand gestures, making sure the taller bandit was ready to attempt an ambush, despite doing so would be incredibly suicidal, which Huaj knew. _'I don't want to aggrivate this outsider, but Jihan-Fleng is my best friend. I can't let him attemp this alone. I shamed myself for defending him, so I'll fight with him untill the end.'_ the quiet bandit thought to himself as he nodded to his friend, knowing both would probably die, even if the shorter bandit was hopeful.

"GYAAAA!" Jihan shouted his battle cry as he jumped out of the side of the bridge, landing in its center right in front of the stranger. "DIE OUTSIDER!" he roared as he flew up into the air and threw his throwing weapons, while Huaj jumped out of the bushes from the other side of the bridge and fired a large ki blast at the black wearing fighter.

Raising his head slightly, his grey pupils appeared as he looked at both attacks coming at him. "Tsk, pathetic." he said with unimpressed tone to his stoic voice, as he pulled out his dadao with his right hand and with rapid movements that looked like blurs to the bandits, all of the throwing weapons ere deflected with ease, while with a wrist movement of his left hand he smacked away the ki blast, only to fire his own half a second later, which instantly atomized Huaj-Ymaj.

Moving in a blur before Jihan-Fleng could even register what happened, the stranger blitzed into the air and slashed the spiky-haired bandit across the chest, slicing him completely in half and killing him instantly. When the stranger appeared again, he was at the other side of the bridge in a crouching position, wiping the blood from his sword before sheathing it once again. As he did, blood spread out everywhere as both halves of the bandit fell from the air on the bridge, red with blood.

The black wearing warrior got up and started walking, using the hat to block his face from the wind, while blood started to turn the bridge crimson.

* * *

The throne room of the emperor was a large place, even for someone who was born into royalty. _'I sure am lucky that I have some level of intelligence outside of my muscles and cooking skills'_ he thought to himself as he was being kept in chains and in a kneeling position in front of the emperor of planet Janua.

The man in chains stood at 6 feet tall, had very broad shoulders and massive arms filled with muscles. He had natural yellow-tan skin tone, two antenas on his forehead that were almost covered by his bushy, dark-blue hair. The cornea of his eyes was pitch black, while his irises were amber colored, showing great contrast of colors in his eyes. He wore tangerine-orange gi with matching baggy pants, a black obi tying his clothes, black traditional martial shoes, white socks and black fingerless gloves.

In front of him was a slim man wearing a red and pink kimono and a ceremonial hat, which showed his status as the ruler of the planet. He looked with his old eyes into the eyes of the large outsider with suspicion, while the guard stood around the prisoner, weapons pointed and ready to strike if the order is given.

The large man in orange smiled. "Look, I surrendered willingly to show you that I have no hostile intentions. I know this planet has issues with people from other planets." he said with honesty, his tone tender despite his overly masculine appearance. "Just please be careful about the things in my bags, that's very expensive equipment." he said with slight concern in his voice, hoping his stuff would be okay.

Several men entered with the large man's luggage, putting it in front of the royal ruler. Afterwards the men looked at the planet's ruler and nodded, indicating there was nothing dangerous in the cases brought by the orange donning man.

Returning his gaze to the outsider, the kimino wearing man wrinkled his brow. "How are you?" he asked as he gave his men a look that was an indication that they hold the prisoner in greater restraint, as they knocked him to the floor, despite the fact that they didn't do anything at even causing the man pain.

The blue haired alien looked up and smiled while a drop of nervous beat of sweat appeared on his forehead. "I'm Dao Han, an apprentice battle-chef of the Adventurers Association Guild. I came here for a vacation." he said as truthfuly as he could, hoping for the best.

Everyone looked at him with confusion, except for the old emperor looking with a rigid and harsh gaze filled with daggers just waiting to stab the prisoner. Dao's eyes glaced from person to person as he realised that no one knew what he was talking about.

He chuckled sheepishly. "You know, a battle-chef, a profession that involves both fighting and cooking? The corner stone of the AAG's culinary culture?" he asked the people in the room as his glance wavered from one person to the other, with no one answering him or losing their confused expressions. "Oh come ooonnn." he said in defeat as he prolonged his "on" as he retured his gaze to the planet's ruler.

A short man then walked and stood between the blue haired chef and the decorated emperor. "So are not here to assassinate our beloved emperor or to steal the Fùxīng Scroll?" he asked in confusion as he looked down at Dao.

The orange donning warrior smiled as it seems someone finally realised he is no threat to them. "Yes, of course I wouldn't do something like that. To prove it, lock me up in your most dangerous game reserve and give me a day, and I'll make you a meal to prove my skills." he said with an optimistic smile, hopeful that they would give him a chance to prove he could be trusted, or at the very least kept around.

The old ruler put his hand on his chin, thinking about the proposal the young battle-chef had given him. For several minutes he though, making the tension in the room rise to incredible amounts, as Dao constantly nervously gulped.

Finally, the old man raised his hand. "Very well, you will prove your worth of your skills, or die trying." he said with a harsh and gruff tone, making the young fighter's face to light up. He didn't want to die, and he didn't want to use force to harm anyone. "MEN! Lock him up in the Jungle of Death!" he shouted at the top of his lungs and the armed guards grabbed each of Dao's arms and pulled him up, before taking him out of the room.

* * *

For many hours since they landed on the planet they have built their hideout in the East, on close proximity to the Cāngbái Clan. Outside it was already dark and raining like crazy. A true storm to announce their arrival.

Currently they sat inside a small hut made of bamboo, sitting in a circle as they talked again about the process of their plan. "As we agreed upon, first Lonta, Jannique and Xawagi will attack the emperor's palace and steal the scroll. After several days, word will spread about this attack and several clans will send their soldiers to search for us. When the clan closest to us will send its troops, I want Gurrom to attack and kill them all. After that we'll steal whatever we can from them, find a ship and leave this place." a large silhouette said as with a deep base voice of a man, clearly showing he was the leader of the group of eight inside the shack explained what they were going to do.

Another silhouette got up as he started to walk outside. "Yes yes sir, I understand." he said with a tired and disinterested tone, which got the unapproving glare of the rest of the group, which he ignored as he opened the sliding door made of paper. "I need to take a fucking piss." he said to himself out loud, causing a small silhouette to mutter "blah" silently under her breath, as her voice was clearly feminine.

Another figure in the darkness put both hands crossed under his long sleeves, a relaxing aura around him. "So, the Fùxīng Scroll?" he asked his leader with a monotone tone to zen-like calmness of his voice. "The only thing aside from the dragon balls that can resurrect another being." he said as he sipped some tea from a very tiny cup. "How much will it pay?" he asked with calmness that made the others feel safety and comfortable.

The tallest and brawniest one, who was talking before, nodded. "The black market will sell it for an unfathomable amount, and we're getting half." he said as the rest of the group had a glitter of greed in their eyes. "However, it will bring us heat from the AAG and maybe even the Kaioshins." he warned, causing a volt of fear ran down their spine.

"The Kaioshins?" another voice asked, clearly that of a female, which showed incredible concern at the risks of the job.

The leader of the group nodded as his expression was unflinching at its finest. "There is a small precentage of them appearing, and by that point, it will be the black market's problem and not ours." he said with confidence only to start laughing aloud, with the rest of the group slowly nervously laughing after him.

It took several seconds for the leader to stop laughing as he once again returned to the plan. "Lonta, as my second-in-command, I want you to lead the assult." said to one of the people in the group, before looking at two women in the room. "Ladies, please play nice." he said with a grin on his face, making the two he was addressing to smile as well.

The leader finally got up as he assumed everyone was ready. "Now go." he said as the three out of the eight dashed out of the hut like blurs.

* * *

The palace was gigantic and heavily fortified. Towers spread everywhere and every gate having at least two guards wearing heavy armor and are armed to the teeth. The stone walls were extremly thick and would require an extreme amount of firepower to destroy. The three thieves didn't want to start the mission in a rushed and reckless way.

In the trees the three stood in the shadows. The appointed leader of the three was tall and slim with well defined muscles. He had a long face with a hard jaw and long and pointy chin. He wore a sleeveless white buttoned shirt and matching baggy pants, tied by a dark-purple sash. His grin was smug and slimy and his eyes were slithered like a cat's with crimson irises. His skin was pale-white in tone and his hair was black as the darkest pit. His height was at least 5'9 feet and his head and eyes were covered by a straw hat.

Next to him a woman slightly shorter than him with pale-grey skin tone sat on a thich tree branch. She had a slender build, wore a low cut magenta top, dark-purple tight pants and black wristbands. On he feet she wore leather heels that covered her entire feet. Her pants were tied by a black obi, which had ten medium-sized bombs tied to it from the sides. The shape of her eyes was large with jet-black pupils. Her long black hair was tied in a ponytail, and a big straw had covered part of her face.

The third one was another female, who looked shorter than the other two, and younger as well. Her skin tone was crimson, her face was shaped like a heart and she stood at 5'1 feet. She wore a black ninja suit with two daggers on the sides of her waist. The mast of her suit covered all of her skin, not revealing even the fingers, as well as her beautiful curly mint-green hair. Her eyes were slanted with ice-green pupils and she was crouching on a branch above the white wearing thief.

The man grined a smug and slimy grin as he he looked at the main gate of the castle. "What a bunch of weakling. If we act fast enough, this would be as easy as stealing a candy from a baby." he said in a slimy tone as he oozed with confidence. He inspected at the two heavily armed guards standing at the gate. He then looked at the female ninja above him. "Xawagi, be a good girl and kill those weakling for me." he said to the black clad assassin in an arrogant and condescending matter, which annoyed both of the women. "I promise daddy will give you a present." he said in a very suggestive and smug manner, which made the short red skinned woman gag in disgust while the grey skinned woman snarled with anger at the man.

The ninja quickly closed her eyes and focused, as a small veil of white energy appeared around her, barely visible and not as explosive as an aura. She then opened her eyes and vanished as she dashed foward, moving so fast that even a blur was not visible.

The guards's ki sense warned them of a powerful ki signature coming their way, but it was too late, as Xawagi slashed both with one dagger in one swift movement, her ki covered blade ripping through the heavy armor and slitting their throats, killing them both very quickly.

Finishing her attack, the female ninja hid behind a wall as she used her strength to move both bodies with mild difficulty. As the area was clear, she signaled both her allies that it was safe to come out, so the two other thieves dashed quickly behind the wall.

Smiling, Lonta patted on his ally's head, much to her displeasure. "Good girl." he said in a condescending matter as he smiled, making the short woman pout with annoyance.

The other woman, Jannique, quickly untied four bombs from her black obi. "Now Xawagi, I need to use your speed." she said stoically as she gave the black clad assassin the bombs. "Put these around on watchtowers and return to this spot. These are my Shikai Bombs, and they have an incredible amount of ki stored in them, so they pack quite a punch." the bomber explained thoroughly, and the silent killer only nodded before dashing inside, doing as she was told.

Lonta looked at his slightly shorter ally and snorted with amusement. "What's next? Bankai Bombs?" he said mockingly while barely stopping himself from laughing out loud, only to receive an elbow to the ribs from the annoyed Jannique.

It took about half a minute until Xawagi returned. "I planted the bombs on the four nearest watchtowers after killing each guard that stood there." she said as she put her hands on her ears, knowing there was going to be some noise. Lonta did the same.

The grey skinned woman then grined maliciously. "Well then, the time for stealth is over. Let's make some noise." she said as her aura ignited around her and her palms were surrounded by her ki, before sh clapped. From the clap alone occured four gigantic explosions that turned the watchtowers into dust or maybe even atomized them completely.

The shockwave of the explosions were so strong that the stone wall they hid behind was blasted apart completely, as the three dashed into the frey, with the ninja going into the shadows while the other two stood out into the open.

The soldiers who served as the levy of the castle, ran into the courtyard and saw the two strangers standing out in the open. "THIEVES! ASSASSINS! KILL THEM!" a soldier who wore heavy armor filled with decorations shouted, showing his status as a commander. He pulled out his large maiodao and charged with his soldiers.

Grinning, the tall man made an apathetic "hmph" sound as something came out from under the skin of his left wrist. It a garrot wire that was incredibly long, and he sent it out like a whip. The iron wire moved with such unfathomable speed that it passed right through the soldiers, cutting their heavy armor as if it was butter. Blood flew everywhere as the white wearing warrior laughed like a maniac as he enjoyed cutting the weak soldiers into pieces as the entire courtyard was dyed red.

Several guards flew up to evade the garrot wire, and when they were high enough, they fired volleys of ki blasts towards the invaders. But unfortunately for the guards, all the attacks were countered by the pale-grey skinned bomber, as she sent a powerful beam that engulfed all the small and crazy amount of ki attacks, but the guards as well.

All while outside the guards were slaughtered like pigs, inside the main castle Xawagi used her speed to ran so fast that she couldn't be seen. Using her speed enhancing technique to her favor, she slit the throat of every guard she passed, using ki coated blades to do so, leaving a trail of blue light behind her.

Hallways started and ended in seconds, as she passed through one and then turned a different direction in another, gaining more and more info of the place she was traveling in such speed. Guards tried to stop her despite not even gaining sight of her frame, which all but caused them death.

After a while she stopped and saw a locked door. She was hoping this was the room she needed to find, the one where the scroll was. She raised her hand and charged a large amount of white ki in her left hand. _' **Flashbang** **Buster!** '_ she said the name of her attack, which launched as a powerful pure-white beam that exploded upon impact with the door, but the ninja was smart enough to close her eyes before the explosion.

As the walls of the entire room fell and blinding light caused blinding pain to all the men in the room, Xawagi put on her anti-light goggles and entered the room while everyone was still dazed. She noticed the candles lighting up the room, so with her daggers she slashed them all, turning off whatever light was in the room.

This was the throne room of the emperor. The assassin saw the emperor himself, a middle aged man right next to him on his knees and covering his head as he shook in fear and a dozen guards crying in pain as her attack blinded and severly wounded most of them. _'I must keep one of them alive to spread the word.'_ she thought to herself as she entered a stance and allowed ki to flow on her daggers, covering the metal with energy once more.

Suddenly she heard an angry growl coming from the ruler of the planet, as the old man stood up and ignited his deep-blue aura. "COWARDS! ASSASSINS! FACE ME YOURSELVED!" he shouted as he powered up to his maximum and entered a battle stance.

Silently glaring, the black clad thief focused until a thin veil of white surrounded her yet again. In an instant she bounced around the room with her speed, only a trail of blue allowing to show any sign of her. She crashed into a wall and bounced off it until she balanced herself on the parallel wall. She continued for several more seconds until she landed to the left of the emperor, much to the old man's shock. With another dash, she cut his throat, as his eyes bulged out and he put both hands on his slit throat before falling to the ground dead.

The small person on the ground shaking shrieked in terror as the he saw his ruler on the ground with blood soaking his royal corpse. Without any hesitasion, the ninja raised the thumb, index and middle finger of her right hand, a blue-white ball of ki formed between the three fingers. Her hand moved in blurs as a barrage of small balls of ki launched towards the injured soldier, blowing their head upon impact, as blood sprayed all over the walls.

Shaking, the short middle aged man looked up at the assassin with terror. She glared at him with her ice-green eyes before aiming her dagger at him. "Where is the Fùxīng Scroll?" she asked coldly with a proffesional tone to her smooth voice.

The man shook as he pointed at the throne. "In a safe that's hidden inside the throne. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" he shouted his plead as he cried for mercy.

The short thief stepped toward the throne and sliced the top of it off with her daggers. As it fell apart, she noticed a large safe under it, its upper celling exactly where the center of the chair is. She used her strength to lift the metalic box, barely managing to stop it from slipping from her arms. Many beads of sweat covered her brow as she slowly floated upwards. She then looked at the middle aged helper of the now dead emperor. "Tell everyone on this planet that it was 'The Eight Thieves of Vorus' who stole your scroll." she said as she he an excruciating time flying out of the door with the safe.

All that was left from the massacre was one middle aged man, with all the soldiers in the castle dead. Crimson would be left to dry in the halls and yard by the time dawn would rise.

* * *

 **Meanwhile at another place,**

An ancient stoll made the palace the being was sitting in the last three months. It was amazing how much time moved for someone like him. He flaoted in the air meditaing, while a book floated next to him, as he was clearly reading as well, as a page flipped to the next one. A ball of energy surrounded him as he tried to relaxe as best as he could while multitasking.

A tall, slim female with short white hair that was tied into a pony tail walked towards him. He beautiful teal skin reflexted the light of his energy sphere and a constant "clang" sound occured every time her septre tacked against the floor of the building.

"Akra, a new list came from The Steward." she said coldly as she stopped in front of the sphere, clearly seeing her student's activities. "I believe you should start on it right away." she said with a proffesional tone to her cold voice.

Inside said sphere was an old owl who already had some of his bright brown feathers turn completely white, with some still being grey at the tip and mostly brown. He wore a dark-blue robe that covered all his body, with green, black and gold egyptian-looking attire over it, similar to all his peers. The decoration on it were three emerald colored hexagons, the same as the female's decoration.

The Hakashin opened his eyes and disperesed the orb and used telepathy to return the book to where it was. "Of course master Pito, it is my obligation to follow the lists. Let me look at them for a bit and then we will go, so I can set a good place to start my work. I am old after all." he said with light-hearted seriousness to his voice, clearly showing he was enjoying himself.

As he passed by his Grandmaster, she crossed her hands across her chest and raised her brow. "And are you going to take back the Fùxīng Scroll? You obviosly gave it to the wrong planet to protect. They are too weak." she critisized her pupil for the action of the fate of the item he had created many years ago.

The owl looked at her with a smile on his face. "Of course not. They will constantly get stronger just by knowing they had to protect it. It already improved their growth of power by at a long shot." he explained to the female "angel" his reasoning to let go of the matter of his scroll, which didn't really convince her. "What I will do is call The Jester and The Priest. I scheduled to be a judge in one of the AAG's cooking competitions, and those two really know thing I don't about food." he said as he summoned some sort of calander into his hands.

Grandmaster Pito sighed. "Really, you care about a mortal organization's stupid cooking competition right now?" she asked angrily as she face palmed and as she looked at his completely serious expression, she sighed in defeat." Fine, I'll send an invitation to Vados and Whis." she said as she teleported out of the room in a flash of gold.

The old owl smiled as he teleported in a flash of gold as well.

* * *

 _Hello there everybody. How did you like the first chapter? Honestly I enjoyed writing it and setting up the villains of this arc, and next chapter will show the protagonists in action, but not alot.  
_

 _So the plot of this arc takes place on planet Janua, just one of many planets of Universe 8. Just so you know, the man in black in the begining and the battle-chef are the main protagonists of this story. The main antagonists of this arc are the Eight Thieves of Vorus, which will be talked about in the next chapter and the McGuffin of this arc is the_ _Fùxīng Scroll, which was created by the U8 Hakashin and can ressurect another person.  
_

 _Btw, the last scene was just to introduce the Hakaishin (aka God of Destruction) of this universe. Nothing major._

 _Now Iwill use power levels, since it is in the range of the Namek Saga's range of power levels. Just for you to know, the power levels of U8 are very different from U7. In universe 8, 1 unit is equal to 20 unites of universe 7, so I'll write the characters' U8 power level and next to it the U7 power levels._

 _ **Power Levels (** U8/ **U7):**  
_

The Emperor of Planet Janua: _10.5k_ ( **210,000** ).

Royal Guards/soldiers: _7-8k_ ( **140,000-160,000** ).

Jihan-Fleng: _8.1k_ ( **162,000** ).

Huaj-Ymaj: _9k_ ( **180,000** ).

Now I didn't do any of the main protagonist or antagonists, because I want to do that when those forces clash. Well, have I nice time everybody.


End file.
